A. Core Overview The Administrative Core ofthe Carolina Community Network Centerto Reduce Cancer Health Disparifies (CCN II) will be led by Dr. Paul Godley, the PI of CCN 1, a highly effecfive and experienced researcher and clinician with extensive expertise and collaborafive research experience. Dr. Godley will be supported by a team of equally effective Program Directors who have expertise in conducting community-based participatory research (CBPR). Along with an experienced staff, a diverse representative steering committee, and regional community advisory groups, the Administrative Core will be able to coordinate and integrate all facets of the Center, implement effective cancer educational and health promotion activities, and manage and provide evaluafion of all Center components.